


Take me home

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Cuter than it sounds, Happy Ending, M/M, monsta xxxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Hyunwoo had expected his Christmas Eve to go many ways. None of those ways included sucking off the general manager of a gas station, and bringing him home for dinner with his parents.Then again, nothing about this evening had gone as planned, so he wasn’t about to start complaining now.





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> A year and several days late-- fullfilling 2016's day two.

Hyunwoo had expected his Christmas Eve to go many ways.

 

None of those ways included sucking off the general manager of a gas station, and bringing him home for dinner with his parents.

 

Then again, nothing about this evening had gone as planned, so he wasn’t about to start complaining now.

\--

**Several hours earlier**

It had all started with a phone call from his mother. He hadn’t planned on doing anything with Christmas— aside from playing games in his PJs for a couple of days straight, eating junk food, and watching porn at daytime. (Heck, he’d even make it Christmas porn, because what’s more festive than jacking off in your apartment by yourself.)

 

His sister and her husband were coming home for the holidays, and if he’d like to join. Great.  _ Would  _ he like to join a several day shit-on-Hyunwoo-fest/interrogation as to why he was still single at twenty S I X? Uh, that would be a no.

 

He tried to think of an excuse as to why he couldn’t make it—but he really couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t either critically alarm his mother or the authorities, and he knew he couldn’t get out of this unless his house was literally on fire, so he promised he would drive up to them straight from work on Christmas Eve.

 

(He’d save the masturbation celebration for New Year’s.)

 

Hyunwoo packed some clothes and two bottles of booze (One as a Christmas present. One to get through Christmas himself), and threw them in the back of his piece-of-shit car. He spent most of his time at work eating gingerbread and calculating the risks of breaking his own leg to get out of Christmas hell.

 

(He decided against it in the end.)

 

Finally, the clock struck five, and he mumbled a hurried Merry Christmas to his colleagues as he slipped out of the door before they could rope him in for after-work drinks. Snow had started to fall early in the afternoon, and his car was covered in a thin layer of white powder when he found it. (It only took him two tries to find the right car.)

 

He didn’t like driving in the snow, but a promise was a promise. With a sigh, he got in.

There were more things wrong with his car than there were right. It drove, sure, and its brakes functioned (most of the times) and four out of five gears worked so it would get him across but pretty much anything else was broken.

Heater – broken. Radio – broken. USB slot – broken. He knew he should really just get a new car, but this one had been his first car,  _ his  _ car, bought with his own money, and he felt strangely nostalgic about it.

 

He also hated it, with a passion, but that was just part of the game they played. (Hyunwoo cursed at it. The car drove faster. Or so it seemed anyway.)

 

Hyunwoo cursed under his breath as he put his hands on the ice-cold steering wheel. His breath clouded in the air, and the windows were completely fogged over. With his sleeve he cleared away a spot large enough to look through, his visibility would probably be a-okay once he started driving and opened the window a little, if he hadn’t already frozen to death before then.

 

He pressed play on his phone, blasting the music through the tiny speakers (it would drain the battery, but he wasn’t about to drive four hours in silence, and his battery would probably survive until he reached his parents’ house) and turned onto the road.

 

The drive was slow and exhausting, as drivers moved at a sluggish pace because of the snow, turning the interstate in one long traffic jam. He was three hours in and he was only a little over halfway there, and his phone had just played its last song before shutting down, when an alarm light started flashing on his dashboard.

 

Not even five minutes later, the motor sputtered and loud sounds started coming from the car. Slightly worried, Hyunwoo turned into the nearest exit. It wouldn’t be the first time his car malfunctioned—its continuing existence alone was a malfunction in itself, but without his phone Hyunwoo had no way of contacting his parents or call for assistance. Plus, in this weather, and the fact that it was Christmas Eve, there was no way in hell there would be any AAA road service available.

 

Luckily, Hyunwoo had spotted the gas station as he maneuvered the car off the main road— the engine moaned and wheezed through its final hiccups before he lost complete control of its functions, coming to a stop in the parking lot nearby. He still managed to park between the lines (hey, priorities), before the entire car went dark (and for a moment he felt a strange sense of pride before panic took over).

 

The parking lot was dark and empty, save for a few street lights and the emergency exit lights from the gas station. One lonely car stood at the far end of the parking lot. Upon further inspection, the gas station appeared to be closed. Hyunwoo’s hopes fell.  _ Of course  _ it would be closed. Why would a roadside gas station be open at 8PM on Christmas Eve?

 

He peeked inside the windows but the store was empty, and the shutters were down. He checked his phone one last time, but it really wouldn’t turn back on. Hyunwoo sighed and leaned back against the cold gas station door.

 

This was it. He was going to freeze to death, alone, in a parking lot on Christmas Eve.

 

Out loud, he read his future gravestone: “Here lies Hyunwoo, the ultimate loser, 26, bi, single as fuck, froze to death because he was too stingy to get a decent car.”

 

“My condolences.” A voice from behind the door replied, nearly scaring Hyunwoo half to death. A key was turned in the lock, and the door opened to reveal a man with a lopsided grin on his face. A tag was pinned to his chest, reading ‘general manager’.

 

“Though you might want to postpone the eulogies.” The man gestured for Hyunwoo to come inside, and if he was going to die in a gas station he might as well be murdered by a cute stranger.

 

“I was just locking up for the night,” the cute stranger continued, raking a hand through his silvery hair (it shone beneath the fluorescent light, effectively looking the part of a real Christmas angel), “but then I heard your car coming down the road, and your funeral cries, so I figured you might need some help.”

 

Yep. Definitely an angel.

 

“Yeah so there was an alarm light-” Hyunwoo started, and before he knew it words started spewing from his mouth in a rapid stream while he frantically motioned to his car “and the engine started doing… I don’t know. And my phone is dead and I have to be home like  _ now _ and I don’t know their phone number because who the fuck does nowadays and I’m going to die alone out here, and—”

 

“Alright, alright. Calm down.” The cute stranger lead him through a door into the store section of the gas station, and sat him down on a chair. “Deep breaths. I have a phone. You can try AAA road service from here. I doubt you’ll get through—but it’s worth a try.”

 

“I…. uh… yes. Thank you.” Hyunwoo mumbled, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed. “I’m Hyunwoo, by the way.”

 

“Minhyuk.” The cute stranger smiled a smile so radiant that could certainly melt snow (and hearts) and Hyunwoo felt his cheeks flush. He looked down. “I’ll get you that phone,” Minhyuk added with a wink.

 

Thirty minutes, and several attempts later, Hyunwoo put down the phone. “It’s no use. I can’t get through.”

 

Minhyuk, who had spent the last half hour draped over the counter eating lollipops (in a variety of Distracting Poses, making a variety of Distracting Noises), jumped off to face him. 

“Alright….so you’re stranded. And at this rate, I’ll be stranded too.”

Hyunwoo sighed deeply, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

 

“I-… I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do. I’ll just—“ Hyunwoo trailed off.

“I’ll take you.” Minhyuk said resolutely.

“I’ll just-- … what?”

“I’ll take you,” Minhyuk repeated, while pointing in the direction of the car parked at the far end of the parking lot, “it’s clearly the only way.”

“I-I-I…. no, I can’t ask that of you.” Hyunwoo shook his head.

Minhyuk took another lollipop off the stand, peeling off the wrapper and pointing it at Hyunwoo before he popped it in his mouth. “It’s not a question. It’s a solution.”

 

A short pause followed.

 

“It’ll cost you, though.” The lollipop colored his lips cherry red, and it was impossible to look away.

Hyunwoo took out his wallet. “T-that’s alright, I can pay you.”

 

He could see a glint of mischief in Minhyuk’s eyes as he slowly shook his head. “It’s not your money I want.”

 

Minhyuk took the lollipop from his mouth with a lewd pop and Hyunwoo could feel his dick twitch in response, hard just at the sight of him. Minhyuk moved closer, and Hyunwoo hoped fiercely that Minhyuk wouldn’t see the raging boner pressed against his leg.

 

“But I’ll accept payment in blowjobs.”

 

_ Oh _ . He definitely noticed.

 

“O-oh…” Hyunwoo stammered. “Okay.”

Minhyuk took a step back, suddenly losing all of his composure. “Wow, really? I didn’t think that would actually work.”

“Well….I mean…. Yeah.” Hyunwoo scratched his head.

"Oh, well, okay. Cool." Minhyuk smiled sheepishly. "Can I kiss you now?"

 

As if to answer his question, Hyunwoo leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. He tasted of a mix of lollipops and coffee, overwhelmingly sweet with a hint of bitter. Minhyuk turned his head, allowing Hyunwoo to slip his tongue inside.

Hyunwoo rose from the chair, all the while continuing to kiss Minhyuk, who pressed tightly against him. Minhyuk lead him to the wall, his hands roaming under Hyunwoo's shirt as he roamed his mouth.

Hyunwoo fidgeted with Minhyuk's belt, trying to open up his pants, which wasn't easy considering the fact that he was grinding up against him. Hyunwoo wondered when he should bring up condoms, but before he could even say anything Minhyuk fished two packs from behind the counter.

"You choose." He grinned and held up the options: banana or strawberry flavored. Hyunwoo quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, instead taking the strawberry flavored one from Minhyuk's hands.

(All things considered, condoms behind the counter were not nearly the weirdest thing that happened this night.)

Finally, he managed to peel off Minhyuk's jeans, revealing Christmas tree patterned boxer shorts. Hyunwoo laughed. "Nice. Festive."

It was Minhyuk’s turn to look (slightly) embarrassed. “Hey, it’s not like I planned to do this.”

“No?” Hyunwoo snickered, “You don’t ask strangers for blow jobs every day?”

“S-shut up.” If Minhyuk’s face got any redder, he feared he might explode, so Hyunwoo decided to get down to business.

Hyunwoo pulled down his boxer shorts, rolled out the condom and took his dick in his mouth, effectively ending the conversation.

After getting used to the awfully sweet, plastic-y, vaguely strawberry taste of the condom (these condom makers had clearly never tasted a strawberry before) he got into it, bobbing his head to a steady rhythm, sucking and licking to his heart’s content.

Judging by the choked moans and the fingers tangled in his hair, he’d say Minhyuk was pretty into it as well.

It didn’t take long for Minhyuk to lose his composure, his hips stuttered as he came with a low groan.

By the time Hyunwoo stood back up, Minhyuk had disposed of the condom, closed his pants, and had a pair of car keys dangled from his fingers.

“Alright, let’s go.”

\--

After giving one last lingering look at his dead vehicle (may it rest in pieces/peace), Hyunwoo stepped into Minhyuk’s car. For the next two hours they drove and talked. Minhyuk told him more about himself, his life, his dreams, and how the hell he managed to become the general manager of a gas station supermarket at the age of 24. Hyunwoo, on his turn, told Minhyuk the longer version of his previously uttered eulogy.

And, somewhere in those two hours, a plan formed.

A plan, dare say, even more ridiculous than exchanging car rides for blow jobs.

The plan was as follows: Minhyuk would pretend to be Hyunwoo’s boyfriend. Hyunwoo was going to surprise his parents by bringing his boyfriend, when his car broke down and they had to go back to Minhyuk’s house to get his car.

For once, he would be the star of the evening. For once, his family would be jealous of his amazing (non-existent) relationship. Minhyuk would stay the night, and then leave the next day on a made-up family emergency. And Minhyuk? … Well, he was in it for Christmas dinner.

(and maybe another blow job.)

It sounded ridiculous. It  _ was  _ ridiculous.

But when Hyunwoo finally showed up at his parents house, hours late, holding Minhyuk’s hand, it felt like the best idea in the world. His sister eyed him suspiciously, and Minhyuk was bombarded with questions, which he fielded like an expert. He was smart, and he was funny, and his family loved him, and for once Hyunwoo was not the Christmas outcast.

Later that night, after eating a reheated Christmas dinner, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk had excused themselves (as lovers do) and had gone upstairs. Hyunwoo had offered Minhyuk to sleep on the couch so Minhyuk could take the bed, but Minhyuk would have nothing of it.

“I’m supposed to be your boyfriend now, aren’t I?” He grinned, patting the bed.

_ If only,  _ Hyunwoo thought, as he slid under the covers next to Minhyuk wearing a set of his old pajamas. That night Hyunwoo slept, dreaming of blow jobs and boyfriends.

The next morning, Minhyuk left on a made-up family emergency, as planned. Before leaving, he pressed a piece of paper in Hyunwoo’s hands. Scribbled on it was a phone number.

“Call me,” he whispered as he leaned in to give his fake-boyfriend a goodbye kiss, “if you want a real boyfriend.”

\--

A week later, Hyunwoo picked Minhyuk up in his new car. (It came equipped with a heater, a radio, and an engine, and they all worked.)

“Oh?” Minhyuk said, eyeing the car, “I guess I don’t have to ask for blow jobs anymore.”

Hyunwoo hummed and chuckled softly. “Well, you could always try.”


End file.
